Many electrical assemblies include a number of modules removably mounted into a main housing. These modules often carry electrical connectors which engage mating connectors in the housing when the module is fully inserted into the housing. One concern is to insure that the appropriate electrical connections are broken during a no-load condition. U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,507, issued to C. Middleton on Nov. 11, 1975, discloses an interlock system which permits the power switch to be actuated only when the two units have been interconnected. This has also been accomplished in the past through the automatic actuation of an external power switch on the module whenever the module was to be removed or replaced. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,332, issued to R. Diaz on Oct. 11, 1988.